To assemble components such as memory devices, logic devices, and other integrated circuits onto printed circuit boards, an automated process is commonly used. One link in the automated assembly process is a pick and place machine such as the IP-II manufactured by Fuji of Chiryn, Aichiken, Japan. The pick and place machine uses an X-Y positioning system and a motorized hollow vacuum nozzle to remove the memory device(s) or integrated circuit(s) from a tape and reel feeder, stick feeder, or waffle tray and place the devices on the printed circuit board in the correct X, Y, and rotational position. A properly functioning pick and place machine such as the Fuji described above can accurately place devices to a tolerance of .+-.0.004 inches.
One problem associated with the vacuum nozzle is that through use the nozzle can become bent which greatly decreases the placement accuracy of the machine. To fully calibrate the pick and place machine each nozzle must be properly aligned. On the Fuji IP-II there are eight nozzles. Bent nozzles are typically returned to the factory for reconditioning or replacement which requires a number of weeks and a high expense. There is a need for an apparatus which allows for a quick and economical repair of bent nozzles.